


You're perfect as you are and we love you❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angry Robert, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Insecure Liv, Mention of Gordon, Multi, Scared Liv, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Gabby and Jacob, The Barton Boys, The Dingle Clan - Freeform, Vic and Adam are good friends, Vulenrable Liv, family comes first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv comes back late from school really upset and quiet but she won't tell Aaron and Robert the reason why. When Aaron gets a phone call from her school saying that she hasn't turned up he gets worried. When searching her room Robert finds something shocking! Will they get to the bottom of what's going on with Liv or will she just suffer in silence?In this story Gordon is alive he went to prison but he was let out on good behaviour . There will be mentions of him through out and he will be in chapter 4. #sorry xxx





	1. A shocking Discovery!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when watching something on TV and I thought it would be a perfect example of Aaron and Robert protecting Liv. It will be quiet upsetting and heartbreaking so please don't try to hate me x

It was the end of the school day and Liv didn't want to go home yet. Gabby had taken the day because she had a stomach bug and she really didn't want to walk home alone. When she finished her last lesson Liv ran out as quickly as she could and got everything from her locker before running out of the building. She breathed a sign of relief when she saw that no one was outside but it was outlived pretty quick when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Oi! Running away from us are you piggy !" One voice spoke Liv ignored it and started to walk but stopped when 2 girls came and stood infront of her. They where Alexandra and Maddison! The most scariest girls in school. Liv started shaking and prayed that someone would come and help her.

Alex came up to Liv and threw all her books to the ground while squaring up to her. "I asked you a question cow!" She hissed at Liv. "Erm.. noo.. i erm well I .." Liv didn't even finish her sentence because she was thrown to the floor! Alex and Mads stated to hit her chest and stomach. Liv was grateful the didn't go for her face ! The punches kept coming and coming until they eventually stopped. "I told you before! No children of that type of scum are allowed in here! Now stay away!" Maddison hissed in her ear and left Liv on the floor before running away,

Liv eventually got up after what seemed ages and dried her eyes. She looked at her phone to see a bunch of messages from Aaron and Robert. "Liv where are you? Come home soon please x?" Both messages read. She stated walking slowly as she was in so much pain! She eventually got home an hour later to see everyone including the Dingles and Adam and Vic in the back room. 

"Liv! Where have you been?" Aaron shouted. She want in and sat next to him "sorry school club!" She didn't want to worry him by telling him the real reason. "Have you been crying." Robert's voice was laced with worry. "No!" She said quickly and ran up to her bedroom and shut the door locking it as well. Slowly lifting her top up she got changed she didn't want to see her bruises today or at all!

She decided to take her pills that she brought from the internet and waited for sleep to over take her. The next day Liv was in a lot of pain. She didn't want to go the school so she decided to go to Gordon's house she ignored the rumbling in her stomach and set off. 

"Good morning!" Aaron greeted his husband with kisses. Robet smiled and did the same. Aaron frowned when he saw it was really light outside. He checked his phone. 11:00am! Aaron saw, "Robet! Oh god it's 11:00 we're late and Liv's gonna be late as well." Both men got up and got ready. Aaron was going to wake Liv when he saw that his phone was loaded with voicemails and messages all from Liv's school!

He listened to the voicemail. "Mr Dingle? This is Olivia's headteacher. Unfortunately Olivia has not come to school at all today or attended any after school clubs. You will be aware that exams are coming up and this behaviour will effect Olivia's progress. Please could you call me back when you get this message thank you."

Aaron was confused! Liv was at an after school club yesterday she told them that's why she was late home! Robert came in "hey what's up?" "Liv's not been in school today or been to any after school clubs?" Robet was just as confused. Liv always went to after school clubs with Gabby.

"Odd!" Robert told Aaron. " I know so what's been going on and where is she?!"  
Aaron went downstairs to call Gabby and Robet went into Liv's room to see if she was there but she wasn't. He saw something on the floor and picked it up and when he did his heart stopped!

Aaron came in. "Left a message for Gabby. Robet what's wrong" Robert showed Aaron the bottle and Aaron was stunned! He didn't know if he read it properly but he could see that the bottle said diet pills! And nearly half the bottle was gone!


	2. Explain right now!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv goes to Gordon's house and calls him to tell him everything. As she leaves she's terrified of going back home. Meanwhile Aaron and Robert are completely shocked and upset by the pills and Aaron storms out but Robert gets an even bigger shock when he opens Liv's computer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update tomorrow but seeing your support means a lot so hear is another chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it has swearing in xx

Aaron and Robert were frozen to the spot! "I'm gonna fucking punch something!!" Aaron shouted and threw the pills on the floor before storming out and slamming the door. Robert knew that this wasn't Liv and something was going on. He picked up the pills and put them back where they went. He saw Liv's computer screen on and decided to log it off. He wish he didn't open it though! He ran after Aaron because he knew that Aaron had to see it for himself!

Liv got to Gordon's house and shut the door she didn't want anyone coming in and intruding. She went up to the attic to get her dad's hoodie and a picture of him before coming back down and placing her bag on the sofa. Her stomach was rumbling even louder now but she ignored it! "No Liv" she thought to herself you don't need to eat.

She sat on the sofa and looked at the picture it was on her 4th birthday and she was looking up at Gordon smiling at him. She stroked the picture with her finger and spoke...

"Hi dad. I miss you so much and I'm so scared! I don't know what to do it's all such a mess! I have to tell you something.." Just as she was about to speak her phone lit up "GET HOME RIGHT NOW!!!" The message was from Aaron and Liv knew that he found her stash. She wiped her tears and got up leaving her school bag on the sofa and slipping her phone in her pocket. She slowly shut the door and when she left there was a beeping noise...

She walked slowly to the village and shut the door quietly. "In here!" She went in to find Aaron stood up looking so angry! "You have got 2 seconds to explain why the hell you have diet pills and where the fuck you got the bastard things from!" He shouted. Liv winced she never saw Aaron like this. "Well I'm waiting! Today would be good!" At that point Robet came in and gave Liv a disappointed look. She knew what look was for he saw her computer and what was on it.....

"Urgh!" The man groaned getting himself out of bed and getting changed for the day as he did he saw the computer light up. He switched it on and was met with something that broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think was on Liv's computer and who do you think the man is? X
> 
> Shall I stop or continue?
> 
> Let me know x


	3. Aaron stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Liv about the pills but when Robet tells Aaron something that's just as shocking he loses it and punches the wall! When Liv tries to explain what's happening he says something that he will probably regret causing Robet to calm him down. But as Robert tries to calm Aaron down he accidentally swings his arm and punches Liv! Causing her to do something drastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support !! It's the reason why you have another update! Xx
> 
> Just a warning Gordon will be in the next 2 chapters. Sorry xx
> 
> Also a warning for swearing..

Aaron was so angry he felt like he was gonna blow any minute! It didn't help that Liv was quiet and refusing to look at him. "WELL!! Where the fuck did you get the pills from OLIVIA!!" He screamed and Liv flinched at his voice which only made him even more angry! "Aaron, calm down" Robet said quietly and came beside him rubbing his back. "Calm down?? Robet she is taking diet pills which she brought online!! What else is she doing??"

Robet looked at him then at Liv who was shaking her head almost begging him not to tell Aaron. But he had to! Both of them were getting really worried about her. "Aaron she's been taking more then diet pills..." Aaron looked at him in confusion. Robet signed before speaking slowly "she's also been taking drugs. I saw her laptop this morning. She was on how to buy drugs and sell them." 

Aaron turned and punched the wall so hard both Robet and Liv flinched. He stormed up to her and hissed "Tell me right now! What the fuck is Robet on about?? Are you doing THAT!!" Liv just looked at him. "You are aren't you!! You're not even trying to deny it!!"

"Aaron please just let explain!" Liv begged "it's not what you think there not for me. Well they are but I swear I'm not taking them. I saw what they do to people and I don't want to end up like any of them! Please Aaron I love you! You're my big brother... please!"

"No!" Aaron hissed " you are a stubborn stupid little cow! You buying drugs then lying to my face! I can't believe I've even looked after you! You are poisonous and I don't want you near my family at all! So just go back to wherever you came from!" He screamed and started laughing when Liv had tears in her eyes. "Aww poor little Liv! Serves you right now get out of my house before I throw you out!"

Liv didn't move. How could Aaron do this to her. He didn't even know the full story! She just sat there which just made Aaron completely lose it! He grabbed her by the arm roughly and stood her up. Robet pulled Aaron back "Aaron stop it you're scaring her! She's just a child please calm  
Down!" He pulled Aaron's arm but Aaron pulled it back just as hard and ending up smacking Liv across the face! 

He looked at her in shock before quickly running out. Robert ran after him after giving Liv a look that said "I'm disappointed but it's ok."

After he left Liv went to get a bottle of vodka and her pills. "I'm gonna see you really soon daddy! Please wait for me!" She toasted to him before necking the vodka and pills. The whole room was plunged into darkness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if it was a bit intense! But hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> Shall I stop or continue? 
> 
> Let me know x


	4. Please tell me what is going on darling! I want to help you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is working in the hospital but his mind is still on the video footage he saw. When Liv is admitted to hospital after an overdose! Gordon has to treat her When he finds the vodka and pills in her bag he wants to know whats been happening for Liv to this! Will Liv tell her father everything or will she reject his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you support on this story! It means a lot. xxx
> 
> Gordon in in this chapter and he is determined to help his little girl!

Gordon was absolutely exhausted! He had been up all night going over the video footage continuously. He was shocked and hurt to see his daughter in so much pain but knew he couldn't do anything because if he did Aaron could easily stop him seeing his child! He put his feet up for a second before his pager bleeped "Great!" he thought "So much for having a break (!)" 

Just then his colleague Charlie came rushing in " Gordon! Quick it's Liv!" Hearing that Gordon rushed out to see all his colleagues around his daughter. "What happened!" he demanded. Ian and Jez who were the paramedics just shook their heads "we don't know boss! We found her outside the graveyard?" "Graveyard?" Gordon thought why the hell was his daughter at the graveyard. 

He got to treating his daughter and was about to order a scan when he saw that the side of her face was red and had a bruise forming under her eye! He told the nurse to do a physical examination to see if his daughter had anymore bruises on her body. He was heartbroken when she said yes! She told him exactly where the bruises were and that they looked fresh like it had only happened recently. 

He snapped at his colleague when she suggested that maybe Aaron had something to do with it! Gordon knew that Aaron would never hurt his little sister on purpose! 

He told his colleagues to leave him and Liv in peace.   
When they left he sat down next to his daughter and rubbed his forehead. What happened to his baby?! And why did she go to his house alone? So many questions went through his mind and he couldn't help that a voice in his head was saying that his daughter was being bullied. 

He saw that Liv's bag was under her bed and he got it out. He smiled when he saw that she had a picture of the two of them when they were both happy. He took his daughter's phone out and frowned when she had loads of messages and miss calls all from Aaron saying that he was sorry and that he wanted her to come back home. "They must have fallen out" he thought. 

When he put the bag down he heard a clink. Slowly he picked the abg back up and was absolutely devastated when he saw Vodka and pills, His precious little girl tried to take her own life!

Liv started to stir and started panicking! Where was she? She tried to sit up but winced in pain! "Hey it's ok baby! Daddy's here now you safe princess!" 

Liv just jumped into his arms clinging on and burying her head into his chest. She had never been more scared in her life! 

Gordon settled down next to her and whispered soothing words to her he wanted answewers as well he was about to speak but Liv beat him to it "Yes daddy i did try to take my own life and do you know what dad? I'm just sick of it! I don't know what to do! Daddy I'm really scared! Gordon was shocked! Why did Liv do this and why didn't Aaron help her!

"Darling " Gordon signed "I want to help you but you have to tell me what's happening! Please baby your'e not alone anymore"!

Liv looked up and nodded she started to speak.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short xx

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I stop or continue? 
> 
> Let me know x


End file.
